New World, New Life
by Karlie1006
Summary: Karlie, Daniel, Matt, and Viviana are finally living their dream, but when Alex, Karlie's admirer and threat, finds the four friends in the Valley of Peace, they must train alongside the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior to stop this new danger. The four know how much Alex wants to kill Daniel and take Karlie as his, but she'll do anything to keep her true love safe. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**New World, New Life**

**Chapter 1: Movies**

**AN: Everyone, I'M BACK! I'm so very sorry that I have been gone for so long. I have been grounded since November. I know. That's a very long time. Now, on to the story. Please read at your own pace and begin. Also, I have finally came up with my own OC's!(The names aren't real, except my first name. The people are though.) So you will be reading about them as much as the kfp characters. Just be patient...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

**Karlie's POV**

We just got out of school, and I started to make my way over to the Tree. It wasn't anythig special. Just a tree. We always go there after school though. I mean me and my friends. There was Vivi, Matt, and Daniel. Then of course me.

Vivi has dark, long brown hair that goes halfway to her hips, and she usually wears it down in short waves. She's five-foot two, and has light brown eyes.

Matt is pretty short for his personality. Whenever he meets someone over the phone, people originally think he's like six-foot. But no. He's about five-two, has blue eyes, and his hair... Well it used to be light brown, but some things happened and now his hair's gonna be neon green for a while. Yep, and he can sometimes be a bit rude too when he jokes around sometimes.

Now Daniel. My most favorite person in the world. His hair used to be short and black, but he was a part of the things that occurred with Matt, so you know. Instead of green though it got turned the color white. He has dark brown eyes, he's five-foot six and has a bullet scar just inches away from his heart. I love him more than anything. I've risked my life for him once already. I have a scar too, but it doesn't look like his. Mine's from a short stab wound on my right leg. The scars are from the same person. But they aren't that bad of scars. They've both almost faded away, but I think I'll miss them when they're gone. Sentimental reasons. You know.

We started going out almost five months after the life risking thing, and we've been together for almost two years now. We're all seniors in highschool, and me and Daniel kind of have that opposites attract relationship. There's only two things we _obviously_ have in common though. The first is fighting. That's how we all met each each other. And the second... Is Kung Fu Panda. Our favorite movie in the creation of all films ever , Daniel actually doesn't know what his favorite movie is, so he just went with Kung Fu Panda. Now I give him tests on the movies and the episodes. He gets better at remembering the answers every day, but I still win. I hope he can get all the questions right _one _time at least. That would be awesome. I mean, It's 'apparently' a difficult test I've made. Well, for those who don't obsess over it like me.

Back to the point now. Today the movie theater is showing all of the Kung Fu Panda movies and short films in D-BOX, and I have paid for four tickets to go watch them. Then, we're going to go to Adventure Park, and play Lazer Tag and race on the tracks until the people who work there yell at us to finally leave. One time Daniel and Matt were racing and they kept hitting the walls so much that the next day, the guy who worked there, quit. It was hilarious.

Oh, and of course Daniel was the first one I see over there, lying down on the dark green grass, under the Tree. I see him sit up straighter with his back resting on the trunk, and he smiles when he spots me. He stood up, took off his Tapout hat and held it to his chest while he bowed, saying, "Well good afternoon my beautiful, lovely, crazy woman."

I laughed. It's this thing we do every once in a while. "And hello to you my handsome, sexy, dork of a man."

"Ahh. I should've known you would choose those words, but what other words are there for me?"

We sat down together in the sun while we waited for the other two. "All of the frickin awesome ones."

"Haha. Yeah right. Like you said. I'm a dork."

"An awesome as hell dork." He turned his head to me and raised his left eyebrow. At the same time putting his left arm around me.

"You know I love you, right?" I smiled at him. Those were the exact words he used when he told me for the first time. The night we finally confessed our feelings for each other.

"Right." I leaned up to him to give a small kiss to his lips. At the same moment though, was when Vivi and Matt arrived.

"Hey you two! You know you would be doing our eyes a favor by just getting a room, right?" I turned my attention to Matt.

"Yeah. Right after you decide to jump off a cliff. Cuz that's not gonna happen for a long while."

"Yeah, dude. You know us. I just don't want Karlie's dad, or Cris, to kill me." I remembered when Daniel met my family. We weren't a couple then, but that was what my dad and my stepfather thought. Cris was nice, and he and Daniel are good with each other, but my dad, Dale, I guess threatened to chop off Daniel's hands if he ever did anything to me. That was it. They didn't speak the rest of the day, but later on my dad told me that he trusted him if I did. We didn't tell them that we weren't going out, as a prank, and they still don't know we did that. Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore. We really are together now and I know that if I'm happy, my dad is too. Truthfully, Daniel's my first boyfriend. I hope the only one too, but I know nothing will ever break us apart. We love each other too much. Wow. I'm a very cheesy person. Haha.

"Yeah. They wouldn't kill you. They'd probably torture you instead."

"Well. As long as you're happy, I wouldn't care if I get tortured."

Matt threw his hands in the air. "Ok,let's not start talking about torture and kids now. Good?" He kept gazing back and forth between us. "Good. Ok. Now what was it that you wanted to tell us, Karlie?"

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to tell you all about umm..." I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the four tickets, "the showing at the drive-in."

"Which showing?" Vivi asked.

I let Daniel read the tickets, and he laughed. Then I jumped up off of the ground, at the same time yelling out, "KUNG FU PANDA!" Then I locked arms with Matt and Vivi while we walked to the car. And finally we drove to the drive in movie theater. We knew that older people were going to show up at the Tree to tell us to shut up. Everyone knows everyone here, so people have no problem with getting in trouble really, except us. We're not really allowed to cause too much of a scene. We don't get seen as much as everyone else since we've started living at our new home, but we're more known than anyone else is. We train every day to protect them. We love this job for so many reasons. Also it reminds me of the film we're going to see right now.

**Vivi's POV**

Once we found a spot to park at the drive in theater and the movies started, I saw Daniel and Karlie had also started something of their own. Matt and I have gotten used to seeing that already. She was laying down on his left side, and they began to kiss. I shook my head with a slight smile.

_Ermergert. They're so...them. I'm amazed that they would do this during a movie. I have got to think of something to get this to stop._

"Hey, Daniel. Aren't you supposed to be studying for the next test?" Karlie froze and lfted her head up while Daniel's fell back with a frown. She looked at him.

"Yeah. He is, so you know what? No more making out until you pass the test with a 100%. Got it?" He groaned in fustration and Matt entered the conversation as well.

"Oooh. You better pay attention to the movie now then, and thank you Vivi for that fantastic idea. You're lucky you don't have to sit next to all that." He guestured to the two and I smiled, then we all laid back down to watch the movie.

**Matt's POV**

_Man. I am so glad that Vivian got them to finally stop. I mean, they have got to shut it down for a while. Hmm... I'm a bit hungry._

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?" Daniel answered.

"Can someone come dubbelyoo-slashme to get some snacks?"

"Sure. I'll go with you." Vivi suggested, and so we got out the trunk and walked to the food stand. Thank goodness we were only like fifty feet away. When we got our food, the man also gave us a flyer for something. We couldn't see very much because the lights were badly dying.

We thanked him for the food, and gave him a tip before heading back to the Durango. I got in the back after Vivi did and I looked for a flashlight. Karlie got a bit curious I guess.

"Umm... What are you doing?"

"Searching for a tubebulb"

"Why are you using such wierd words today? Like 'dubbelyoo-slash' and 'tubebulb'? We know what you're trying to say, but why make up words?"

"I find it fun and obvious." Then out of the corner of my right eye, I saw what I was looking for. "Aha! I found the tubebulb." I picked it up and turned it on. Next, I got out the flyer and shined the bright light at the paper. Then I read the words out loud:

_Beers and Fortune Telling._

_All are welcome, but for tonight only, starting at 11:45. This event only happens once every decade! Be the first ones there and get it all for free! Make sure you bring your ID Cards or you won't get any drinks. The whole thing is not fake. I have truly met others who have gone through life changing experiences. Some are still going through it too. I know things many don't understand. If you come and see me, I promise this night will be one you and/or your friends will never forget! Hope to see you there!_

_Alexis the Visionary_

I did not believe it at all.

"So who else thinks this person is most likely crazy? She's probably just trying to kidnapp people or something. We should go turn her in, or she just wants beer."

Karlie countered. "Oh c'mon. She sounds... pretty nice, and she might only be giving beer to make us feel comfortable. She did say to bring ID's."

Daniel added his comment too. "Yeah. I think we should go. I've never been to one of those things before."

And of course Vivi sided with them too. "Me neither. I've always wanted to though. Please Matt, can we all go together?" she her hand on my shoulder."If you say 'no' I'm just gonna drag you." I tilted my head way off to the right, and sighed heavily.

"Fine. We'll go, but we're gonna have to call Dough and tell him."

"I'll tell him." Karlie got out her phone and texted the message to him and he answered back within about 30 seconds. "He said 'ok, but go 2 sleep when u all get back so that u can wake up early 4 training in the morning.' and then I texted back 'ok'." I clapped my hands and hopped in the front seat to turn on the car, since the movies were halfway over, but I couldn't find the keys.

"Looking for these?" Vivi held up the black little remote key thing to turn the car on.

"How'd you get those? They were in my front pocket?"

"You seemed very... distracted." she replied with a sly grin and a raised left eyebrow. I think I blushed a bit.

"Matt, we aren't going anywhere until the movie's over."

"Ok, Karlie. I'll wait. Vivi, Give me the keys." She tossed them to Karlie.

"They are hers you know?" I sat there, defeated, and decided to stop talking and just watch the movies.

**Daniel's POV**

The movies were over and I remembered that I was going to really have to pass Karlie's test with a 100%. It was 9:00pm and we had nothing to do, so Matt suggested we go to a bar or hangout at Adventure Park until 11:00 o'clock. We ended up going to Adventure Park and I beat Matt at mini bowling on all three games.

_Looks like tonight is not at all his night. The only thing good that happened to him was Vivi taking the keys. Ha. _I looked at my watch. 11:05pm. I decided to tell the others.

"Hey, guys! It's 11:05! We gotta get going! Karlie, toss the keys and I'll start the car!" She threw the keys from across the batting cages and I caught them just before the door closed to go inside. I ran all theway past the video games and air hockey up until I opened the door to the exit. I walked to the car, being careful not to trip on the concrete bar that sticks out of the ground. Again, like always. Then I saw the others coming out of the building and I hopped in the drivers' seat while Karlie got in the passengers' and Matt and Vivi jumped in the back.

When we finally found our way after getting a little lost, I parked the vehicle next to the driveway. Vivi was the first to comment.

"Well, is anyone else ready to go inside?"

"I am. I want to get this over with." Obviously, since Matt was so impatient. We got out of the car and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**New World, New Life**

**Chapter 2: Leaving**

**AN: Hi, guys… I'm soo soo soooo sorry that I've been gone for so long, but I've been distracted by school, friends, my new haircut, water polo, and anything and everything you could possibly think of. So, to make it up to you all, I have a couple new chapters for you.**

**Daniel's POV**

We stood inside by the doors for a few minutes until a lady came up to us and asked if we had our ID's. I assumed she was Alexis. We showed her and she motioned for us to follow her into seperate rooms, but not before giving us each a drink.

"Don't you worry, It just won't work if other people are in the room." The others and I exchanged a few looks before walking into the dark rooms. None of us like being split up by strangers.

I sat down in a wooden chair right in front of a dark brown square table. She sat on the other side and put a very small bowl in front of her. I leaned forward in curiosity.

"Would you mind giving a part of your hair for this, and a small piece of clothing?" she asked confidently.

"Um... Sure." And she handed me a pair of sizzors of which I used to cut off a bit of hair, and it fell into the water filled bowl. Then I took my sock off and threw in that too."Anything else?"

"No no no. That's perfectly fine." She threw some kind of white and blue powder in the water and a pale orange-grey mist emerged from it. I realized she was using the same technique the Soothesayer used from Kung Fu Panda 2. I didn't say anything about it, but it made me even more excited. The rooms didn't have lights, so it gave the whole thing a very dramatic effect as well.

I used the same words that Lord Shen did in the movie. "What do you see?"

The smoke transformed into a ring with a clock as the center, and I knew what it meant before she even told me.

"You are going to propose very soon." My face turned red.

_But we're only teenagers, and I haven't even thought about that yet at _all_ before. I mean, we don't have to rush it. There's enough time to wait for the right moment._

Then the smoke swirled into a clockwise motion until it revealed a pair of black sweatpants and grey waist wraps. I didn't know what that meant, but I was guessing I was going to get a new outfit. She looked back down, and said something that caught me off guard.

"You are going to a new place now."

"What?" and then she leapt at me with a knife. I didn't have enough time to block the attack, and I blacked out...

**Viviana's POV**

I waited in the room until she came in and sat on the ground with me on the other side of a very small bowl. Like I said, I had never seen someone do this before and I was anxious.

"Um... hi. My name's Vivi, so uh... what do I do?" The lady lifted her head up to me, and motioned for me to lean closer. I did, and then she abruptly cut off a good size chunk of my hair bun and threw it into the bowl. I naturally just tried to reach for it, but she smacked my hand away. I ran my hand through my hair where she cut the strands off and said in a confused tone of voice, "I didn't know this was going to happen. If I had, then I probably never would have came here."

"But you are here. Now be patient child. I need one more thing though."

"What?" I asked, a bit cautious while feeling my hair with both hands.

"Just a small bit of clothing. Your taller friend gave me his sock for example."

"What about the other two?" I questioned as I took out the sock from what was left of my hair bun.

"Oh, I haven't been to the other two's rooms yet. They're still waiting." She took the sock and dropped it into the water, before throwing sand, or powder, or something in as well. It looked like it exploded, and smoke was spinning around between us. It made me jump a bit, then it stayed like that for a few seconds before it changed to a square wooden table with candles.

_Wonder what that has to do with my life._

As the smoke started to clear, I asked her what the picture meant and then she stood up, walked to the hallway, and closed the door without a word.

"What the heck is going on?" Then I felt strange. Just randomly tired, so I got off the ground and turned the knob on the door... but it was locked. I yelled for someone to open it, but no one came, and I was too tired to think, so I sat on the ground and waited… Then I used the pillow I was sitting on to rest my head… and somehow, someway, I fell asleep...

**M****att's POV**

I waited, waited, and waited some more until all of that waiting was getting on my nerves and added up to about an hour. I stood up, tapped the ground with my right foot for a while, and kept checking my watch. When the older woman finally walked through the doors, she had two drinks with her, and she handed me one.

"I already had a drink, remember?"

"Oh, really? I probably forgot, being old and all. Well, more for you I guess. Drink up." She raised the glass and took a long swig of the beer. Then we sat down in giant beanbag chairs and after I chugged down the cool, sweet iced tea, I started getting a major headache and some dizziness, but I was still able to focus just enough to notice a few things, like hearing breaking glass and sizzors cutting hair. Also, we were surrounded by something green in the atmosphere, and that there was some type of object in front of me. From what I could tell it looked like a bowl.

"What the fuck is going on?"

The woman said something I couldn't decipher, and I kept becoming more and more drowsy by the second. My mind mercifully gave up in minutes, as I saw the woman leaving, and I closed my eyes…

**Karlie's POV**

I waited for such a long time in that room, that I started talking to myself, practicing for choir, imagining funny situations, and even doing sit ups. I was so bored. When, finally the woman had come in, It was clear to me that she was tired and annoyed.

"It looks like you're wanting this to be over already." I stated.

"Oh no. I'm going to finish this if it's the last thing I do."

"Wow, you're determined. Well, I've just been waiting… and waiting… and waiting." I saw her smile at me and then walk over to a high table, and I went to the other side. The chairs were probably too short for us to reach the proper height, so we stood up instead.

" I'm so sorry about that. Would you like another drink?"she asked.

"No, thank you though for the offer." I replied. Just at that moment, I thought I saw a bit of anger flash across her face, but it was gone right after.

"Well, I hope your future turns out better than most. I've had the unfortunate experience of losing some customers that used to come here before."

"Oh, that sucks. I agree with you there. I don't want a bad future."

"Not many people do. Now, would you give me a piece of clothing and a portion of your hair, please?"

"Uh. Sure." I ripped off both sleeves of my shirt and used a small pocket knife I had in my jeans to cut of some hair.

_I'll just have Vivi fix my hair later. I've been wanting to try short hair for a while now. I wonder where they are. Probably waiting by the door or at the car._

"Hey, um, are my friends outside waiting for me, or are they still in the rooms?" She looked at me with a wary expression.

"They're still in the rooms."

"Why? Didn't you already tell them their fortune?" The smoke from the bowl was very lightly shining, without much color to it, except maybe a bit of grey. The lady walked towards me, and pulled out something from her pocket that I couldn't see, so I started taking steps backward, but she kept getting closer and closer. The mist spun 'til it showed a crib.

" Uhh, w-what does that mean?" I asked with a speedy and also shaky voice, pointing to the symbol, but she didn't reply, and I finally saw that what she was holding in her hand was a knife. My back hit the door and I turned the knob. I ran to the end of the hallway and opened the door to the left. It was Matt, passed out it looked like, but when I ran to wake him up, I realized his pulse wasn't there. I gulped. It then dawned on me why this woman wanted us here, and I remembered that she had already visited the others as well.

I heard the footsteps nearing, and I hid in the closet. I saw her dark silhouette as she found my hiding spot, but the room being so dim, she didn't see me sitting on the ground. When she left to search the other rooms, I sneaked away to the room across from the one I had first been in. There, I found my best friend in the world also 'asleep', and I stared at her face, beginning to feel fear reach my mind.

I knew the person who caused this was standing in the hallway, waiting for me to reveal myself, but I sprinted to the last room on the right and I knew she saw me. I only had seconds I figured, to confirm what scared me the most now.

I was right. When I reached him, I couldn't take it anymore. The sight of his lifeless eyes, once so full of happiness and peace, were now staring into the distance as I stared at him.

I fell to my knees in disbelief, felt the tears coming to surface, heard the footsteps of the woman, Alexis, screamed my one true loves' name, and laid my head on his chest.

"Daniel, they're gone, you're gone." I attempted a smile. "But I know I'll see you in a bit." And then I stood up and turned around. She was just a few feet away. Anger took control of me. No longer fear. Both have been there, but being afraid wasn't going to get me out of this. I know what will happen. I have no highly dangerous weapons, and this person obviously planned the whole thing. I will hurt her though.

Face to face with the killer, she tried to grab my head, but I punched her straight in the nose just before throwing her down and breaking her left leg, and as I looked at Daniel one last time, I didn't notice that she had taken out a handgun. The last thing I remember, was seeing the light from behind me, and then blackness, as I went numb from death...

**AN: Ok, so how was it? Ik that you all missed me, but let's just get on with the next chapter ok? Continue on…**


	3. Chapter 3

**New World, New Life**

**Chapter 3: Stealthily Awesome**

**AN: And so... You guys aren't mad, right? Oh well, I can't stay mad that long at people either. *sigh* Now, you shall read...**

**Karlie's POV**

The blackness soon went to brightness, finally. I was getting really scared. I'm very much afraid of the dark, and it freaks me out when I can't see, so that's why I usually sleep with my glasses on, but I was wearing my contacts when I was killed, so my glasses aren't with me.

_Where are the others? Shouldn't they be here too? I hope I see them soon. Especially Daniel. I need to know if he's ok._

I started walking around as if the scene would change like in one of my favorite video games, Assassins Creed, but it didn't really work. I felt kind of stupid for a moment, but then I realized that in a matter of time, one of my biggest dreams would come true. I just had to wait.

I saw a couch randomly appear in front of me, and I jumped in surprise, but I calmed myself. I walked over and sat down, but I was so bored, so I got up and started singing along to the songs on my phone that I downloaded.

I have three of the same app that can download 100 songs each. Every time I run out, I just install the updated version. It's pretty cool, and it just makes me wonder why people buy mp3 players or ipods.

The song I was listening to was 'The Cup Song' from the most popular movie in my choir class at the moment, 'Pitch Perfect'. That movie is frickin hilarious. I could watch it for hours. I just found out the other day too though that they're gonna make a sequel to it. The same will happen with '21 Jump Street', and I was very excited, but now that I'm dead, I guess I can't see them. Which sucks.

Well, as I was singing, I thought I felt someone watching me, but I didn't have a bad feeling about it, so I slowly turned around.

What I saw...was amazing. It was Matt, Vivi, and Daniel. All smiling at me like we haven't seen each other in years.

I ran in their direction, and embraced them in the strongest hug I had within me.

"Karlie, you need to calm down. It's just us." Daniel told me with a cough as him and the other two were trying to break free to breathe. I let go after a bit.

"It's not _just you._ It's _you._" I gestured to him with both hands and we hugged again, but just us two this time. My arms around his neck, and his around my waist. I pulled back just enough to see his face, and I stared into his loving eyes. My own full of relief and fear. "Daniel, why would that lady kill us?" I rested my head on his chest. "And what was she planning?" I felt a tear go across my cheek.

"I'm scared to know."

Daniel picked me up bridal style, and we just layed down on that huge couch as we waited for something to happen. I fell asleep after watching my boyfriend and Matt try playing fanorona with left over Adventure Park tokens. I guess it doesn't matter much now anyways. I know my friends are with me, and that's all I need for the time being. I closed my eyes as I curled up into the corner of the seat…

"Karlie, wake up. C'mon, we need to make a plan for getting through." Vivi sounded excited, but I just wanted to sleep. If only I could, but I just _had_ to get up, huh?

"Get through what, Viv?" I yawned and opened my eyes.

"The Valley of Peace of course. It is night time, but it looks like there's something going on down there, and it's not a party. Daniel and Matt went to check it out, and they haven't come back yet. They've been gone for a while now."

I sat upright, fully awake now, eyes wide open. We were in the Kung Fu Panda universe, but we were still human from what I could tell since it was nighttime, and that meant those two idiots could be in serious danger if they got caught.

"What? Vivi, we have to go look for them now. I can't lose Daniel, and I _know_ that you can't lose Matt either." I got up and started walking towards the small yellow-orange lights that I figured came from the valley, and then I was jogging, and the closer I got, the faster I went until I was full on running as fast as I could just to see if I would be able to spot the boys.

Finally, as my friend caught up to me, I saw them, hiding in a pile of huge pots. I totally just facepalmed, thinking of how easy that could've been for me to come up with. I figured they got that from the movie.

_Why do they have to do everything the hard way? It can get so annoying sometimes._

I motioned for Vivi to follow me as we tried to find a way to get to the guys without being caught. I saw that a hill was close to one of the buildings and it was just perfect enough for us to be able to climb, jump off, and land on the roof. We advanced with silent footsteps toward the boys, but I stood still when I caught sight of something crazy.

It was a group of drunk bandits, all wolves, and they had set fire to the bar they were in. Apparently, the bartender didn't let them have anymore beer, from what I heard them yelling out, but what I truly stopped for was the view of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior,fighting them off.

Both sides looked tired, but I couldn't blame them. After all, dealing with drunk bandits at like midnight isn't a very fun thing to do. I remember having to do that back when we were in our old world, and I hated getting up from my bed, even though I was still awake, but it was really cool too to just win in a minute and go back home feeling so badass.

I put my attention back on the fight, and saw Tigress punch a wolf into the wall ten feet away from them. Then I saw Viper and Mantis use the iron similia against three of the bad guys. It was so awesome, but I couldn't see Po or Crane. Monkey wasn't visible either, but then, as I was about to look for Daniel and Matt, I saw Monkey surprise attack a wolf from behind a huge flower vase. And after that, Po descended from the air just to land on two of the wolves and knock them out, and finally I watched Crane take out the last one by flying into him while spinning like a torpedo just before he had a chance to get away from the scene.

I was amazed.

"That was one of the most magnificently awesome things I've ever seen!"

_Oh my gosh, Daniel. Seriously? Did you really have to do that?_

I face palmed. Daniel had jumped out from behind the pots, naturally of course, and he was completely obvious to see and hear now, but at least he started running. The only bad thing about that, was that after the five and Po got over their shock, they started chasing him through the village, and I couldn't let him get caught right now.

I ran as fast as I could along the rooftops until we got to the ironwood forest, but I told Vivi to stay where she was on the building. At that point, I began hopping from branch to branch on many trees. I sped up to a sprint after I dropped to the ground and finally got past Daniel. I leaped into a bush and waited for him to get near enough, and then I grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the plant with me.

"wmnydngkmrny?" I could not understand that and got a confused look, but of course I was covering his mouth with my hand. I let go and then shushed him.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing, Karlie? Also, how'd you know where Matt and I were?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, first, I was just trying to make sure you weren't tackled down by Tigress. She was catching up really fast and was only like, fifty feet away. Good thing she couldn't see you with all the trees. Second, after that little scene in the village, it was pretty easy to spot you. I mean seriously, Daniel?"I sighed. "C'mon, let's go. I think they're gone, and I need to ask Vivi if she can give me that haircut I've been wanting. I think Matt's still in one of those pots though." We stood up from the bush, and saw the Five standing there with Matt and Vivi both being held off their feet by none other than Tigress. "Well shit. We're dead."

Tigress looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I believe these two belong to you both." She dropped them and they fell to the ground. Daniel helped Matt up, and I did the same for Vivi.

Everyone heard a loud rustling noise as Po ran, out of breath, to us all. "Whoa, it's humans. This is totally awesome!" He put both fists in the air and pulled them back down. "I have so many questions for you guys, like, where are you from? How do you talk? What do you eat!?"

"Po." Tigress tried getting his attention.

"Are you from a different planet? Will you invade our land, or control our minds?" Matt picked up a small stone.

"Po." She said more sternly. Matt aimed at Po's head. Only us other three were watching him.

"Maybe they want us to help them take down their enemies from another place, and kick some bodaciously awesome alien bad guys' tails. Unless they don't have tails. Do you guys have tails?"

"P-"

"Ahawhaw ouch. Who did that?" Po place his paw on his head for a second, and Matt raised his hand.

"Dude, she's trying to get you to stop." He guestured to Tigress. "Now listen. Karlie here will tell you more about us than I will _ever_ know. Her and Vivi are the smart ones." He pointed his thumb to us two girls, and Vivi blushed. "Daniel and I just do whatever. So, yeah. That's all I have to say." Po was shocked when Matt said that.

"Whoa. That was awesome. Wait, who's Karlie?" I raised my hand and took a step forward.

"I am. Now, may I talk to my friends for a second? Obviously, with permission." I looked to the six people in front of us, and tilted my head down a bit.

"No, you may not. The four of you are coming with us." Tigress answered very sternly.

"What! C'mon, Tigress. Really? Do we actually look like we're planning anything against you guys? Cuz, if I remember right, Daniel was just being kind of stupid for a second, and then he started running." I don't even know why I tried arguing with her. There wasn't anything too important that I wanted to talk about with the other three. Oh well, I think I might've just made a pretty strange first impression anyways, so I'm not gonna get much out of this right now.

"How do you know my name?" she questioned.

"Ugh. Dude, I'm tired, and I'm sure you guys are too, so that explanation will come later. Sorry, peoples."

"Well then, since you asked us for permission, I now ask that all of you follow us or Mantis will have to paralyze you until we get to the Jade Palace."

"Really? You guys are allowed to do that? Huh. I choose to be paralyzed." I said.

Daniel, Matt, and Vivi looked confused, "Wait, what? Why?" Vivi asked. I waived the question away with my hand.

"Read-" Mantis already hit the pressure points and I curled up on the ground.

**Tigress' POV**

"Is she like, your guys' leader kind of just like how Tigress is for us?" Mantis asked them.

They didn't even look at each other, but answered at the same time, "Yes she is."

I was gathering everything about them that I saw. Their features, how they talk and move, and the way they dress.

_Appearance: not much fur, walk on two legs, actually have five fingers, ears on the side of the head, and they don't have tails. They look very similar to Monkey._

_Body language: They all seem to be teenagers._

_Clothing: Karlie is wearing a white shirt with the sleeves cut off low and black bottoms of some type. Vivi has the same attire, but her shirt is light purple while the bottoms are turquoise. The boys seem to have the same kind of pants as each other, dark navy blue, but Matt's have holes by the knees. Both of their shirts are terribly ripped and dirty, revealing the skin underneath._

I walked over to the girl, picked her up, and tossed her over my shoulder.

"I'll meet you at the barracks. All of you."

"Wait. Why are you going so far ahead of us like that?" Po asked.

"Po, an hour is all we have 'til this becomes permanent. Don't you remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Well, now I do."

"Mantis, you better be there in time." I turned around and started off at a jog, on two feet, towards my room.

**AN: Ok, now I gave you two chapters, so I will hopefully have enough time to finish chapter 4 soon. Ok? Ok. Laters...**


End file.
